Now and Forever
by LoganLover8128
Summary: There is a war raging and I am brought into it by my family, friends, and soul mate. The lichen and vampires have always hated each other Will that change? Can we form alliances, allies with those who claim to hate humans and vampires? T/U... ON HAITUS!
1. Hospitals

In case this ever happens again, I am recording this information for future reference

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the Underworld series, sigh oh well…I guess I will just deal with owning there personalities in my story and people I add!! Hope this story gets more reviews than my other one, as it has 0. So if you are a HP fan plz look at it for my sake.

_In case this ever happens again, I am recording this information for future reference. My friends, family, and soul mate have suffered from this war and I am hopefully preventing it from ever happening again. I am doing everything in my power to stop this now and forever. I have lost many and had many scares in my time, but I am getting far ahead of my self. I am Isabella Swan and this is our story._

(Celene's POV)

"Michael where ever you are, I hope you can hear me. I need you back here the war is getting worse by the second. I am going to contact other colonies and hopefully we will have an army ready when you return. My love…return to me soon." Celene sighed before continuing on her journey, to get some help.

--

(Edward's POV)

It was damp and cold out tonight, the moon was overcast and the night sky was just light enough to see. The perfect night for hunting elk, we are vegetarian vampires, which means we only eat animals, not humans. We practice mind over matter so to speak, and are very old fashioned about a lot of things.

"There's one cluster up on the hill, time to go bro." Emmett said with a hint of hunger in his tone of voice.

"Where's Alice?" I said not at all worried.

"They are over on the next hill with Esme, and Rosalie" Carlisle said with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Yeah, let's just go eat" Jasper said with annoyance.

"Alright, alright" I said while chuckling, people were not patient anymore.

--

(Bella's POV)

"Mom, yes for the millionth time I want to go. It gives me a chance at meeting some new people and you wont have to drag me around with you and Phil**.** Yes I have my ticket and yes I will call when I get there. Anything else?" I was annoyed with mom, she asked the same damn question a billion times now and I was sick of it.

"No, I am…I just am going to miss you that's all" Mom's voice broke and I gave her a hug and reassured her that we would call and e-mail.

"I am leaving now, she's all yours" I directed this at Phil, mom's new husband.

"Bye say hello to your father for me, ok?" Mom said.

"Yeah ok, bye"

I was reliving our conversation for the fifth time on this dumb plane to the middle of nowhere, Forks, Washington, and my new home. What fun it shall be! I decided to doodle on a pad of paper, while I was on the plane, because the ride was taking for freaking ever. I kept drawing places in my home state, Arizona. Oh what a place it was. My friends are, well were great, and I loved my house, and neighbors. Sigh I am going to miss the big city life.

So I get to this place they call Forks, and Charlie hugs me and we get in the car and just drive on nothing but open road, and it just keeps getting better when we arrive home. It is a nice house and all but I just decided instead of just standing there I would just go up to my room and do a little remodeling. I laughed to myself at the thought, posters here I come.

"Bella…Bella wake up you are going to late your first day of school…"

Huh, I thought as I slowly woke up. I am not a morning person and it is bright outside which means I fell asleep while wall papering my room with posters of bands and hot guys. Let's see what Charlie thinks of this. I chuckled to myself out loud as I descended the steps into the hallway that lead to the kitchen/living room.

"Morning," I said as I looked at the table, and on it was a cup of coffee and a cereal bar

"Bless you!!" I said as I downed the coffee in one or two gulps and then proceeded to eat the cereal bar in three bites and got up to refill the coffee cup.

"I figured that you would like coffee seeing as I am an addict to the stuff being a cop and all." Charlie said while refilling his own cup.

"Yeah I love the stuff, it is almost like I have an IV full of the stuff! In the morning I drink one cup black and the "trick out" the other cups." I said with a smile, Charlie likes coffee this is going to work.

"Well… we better be going kiddo, or else you will be late. I got you something to, as a welcome here gift."

"Really, cool!"

We walked outside to something under a tarp and Charlie pulled it off as soon as I saw it I squealed. Under it was the well… a car. It was an old beat up red Chevy truck, but I loved it. It was old fashioned and they just don't make them like that anymore. You couldn't have found anything like that in AZ.

"Thanks Charlie I love it"

"Your welcome, now get to school. There are directions inside, and lunch money."

"Thanks, bye!"

Well…school was the usual. Boring stuff I already knew about and my bio teacher sucks, she thinks I am incompetent. But I made a couple new friends, named Angela and Mike (sorta), Jessica, Stephanie, and a couple of others. They offered to eat lunch with me, so I was headed over to their table.

"Hey guys," I said cheerily.

A chorus of hey and sup answer me as I sat down at the overcrowded table. I noticed that I was mostly only talking to Mike, Angela, and Steph, and the Mike thing scared me cause I think he likes me and I don't like him like that. I hate school!

Over the next week it was the same thing, drink coffee, go to class, eat lunch, more class, and then go home and do homework. I had a routine down by the end of the week, and it was sticking well, I even had time to print out some recipes and e-mail mom. Charlie can't cook and I can so I just kind of took over that whole thing, and it means that I won't die from allergies, but concussions is another story.

"Charlie is that you" I said into the phone, because he should have been home hours ago.

"Yeah it is me, Billy invited us for dinner, and I came right over, and lost track of time and I'm sorry."

"That's fine should I come over now?"

"Yeah, just…" He rattled off the address and I wrote it down and started down there.

As I was driving, I saw a car on the other side of the road approaching, but it wasn't a busy road and I didn't expect to see anyone, but what I really didn't expect is for the car to hit me. The last thing I thought as the blackness enveloped me was… who would drive a shitty car like that.

**The End… Hope you liked it! That was the first and final chapter…not really, gotcha, keep reading!!**

"Bella can you hear me?"

I opened my eyes to an unfamiliar face and bright lights. I groaned as the light hit my eyes. I tried again and successfully opened my eyes to Charlie, who was in a chair on the other side of the room, sleeping, and a man at the door staring at me.

"I-I..." I tried to speak, but my throat was dry and scratchy.

"Edward, help Bella drink some water while I go tell everyone she is okay." The unfamiliar man said with a twinkle in his eyes.

As I looked up at the man in the doorway, he was no longer there but right next to me pouring what I assume was water.

"Hear, I am going to tilt your head up so the water can go down easier okay?"

I nodded, but after I heard that voice I don't see how. I had never seen a more beautiful man in my whole life, and his voice was like silk, smooth and cool. And then as if I didn't have enough problems he touched my neck and I thought I was going to melt but at the same time freeze to death. I shivered.

"Sorry about my hand they are a bit cold"

I nodded and he went back to what he was doing and then sweet relief, water. It felt as if I hadn't had water in forty days or something but I quickly and easily downed that glass and wanted another, and another.

"Well, don't we like water, don't you have it at home?" I almost forgot to retaliate because of the sound of his laugh, it was so deep and pure it was just so…

"Yes, we have water at my house Edward" Charlie interrupted my train of thought, and just in time. Charlie was obviously up now and wanted to talk to me.

"Bella can you talk?"

"I didn't under go a stroke, or brain surgery that I know of, so I think I will be fine thank you." I was already tired of people babying me.

"She speaks, my job is now done. Let me go get Carlisle." I think I cringed when he left the room, but quickly recovered as this "Carlisle person" came in.

"Hello Bella, my name is Carlisle, and I am Forks' doctor." He was also a good-looking man, and he gave off a perfect vibe like Edward. Edward, what a sexy name…focus Bella I thought.

"Yes, I think I have heard your name before, as Edward mentioned finding a person named Carlisle and since you came in and Edward came in with you I assumed you were Carlisle. Nice to meet you doc." I was being a little rude but oh well; I extended a hand toward him after I was done. He laughed and took it.

"Your right Charlie I think she will be fine, she is strong and quite the spitfire." Charlie laughed and Edward chuckled at what the "all mighty Carlisle had said."

"So doc when can I go home?" I asked impatiently, I hate hospitals and no matter the number of hot guys, I am still getting out as quick as possible.

"Tomorrow, if you wish, but I would be careful with the stitches until they are ready to be removed."

"Wait, stitches?? And tomorrow, but why can't I go home now?"

"Yes, you had stitches on you side and shoulder. You can come back in to get them removed in two weeks, until tomorrow, your stitches will still be "raw" from the surgery, and we need to make sure they don't come out before you go home. Some people will be in to check on you and you can have two visitors at a time. Come along Edward."

"Charlieeeeeeeeee!! Do I have to stay?" I wined

"Yes, and I am going to go home if that's ok, I slept in that chair last night and those chairs suck let me tell you…"

"No, that's fine. The doc mentioned people here, how many are there??"

"Just a couple, I am leaving and I will send two in when I pass the waiting room"

"Ok, see you tomorrow"

I waited for the people to arrive and pondered what happened, all I rememberi s a bright light and then…

"Hey, how are you?" Angela and Steph interrupted my train of thought just as I was starting to remember.

"I am fine, a little sore and tired but all in all good. So what have I missed?"

"Well, today is Monday, and you were hit Saturday, so… yeah but anyway" Angela seemed kind of worried that I was out so long.

"Mrs. Thyme, our bio teacher, got fired, for drugs…how cool is that? We get a new teacher on Wednesday, hopefully you will be back by then." Steph sounded, excited but also worried as well.

"Yeah I hope so too, and I will be fine guys I promise!" I said reassuringly.

"Hey, we should probably go, there are a lot of people out there so…"

"A lot, Charlie you little liar, why I…"

"Hold your horses Hun, calm down. We are leaving, hope to see you soon!!"

"Bye" the girls said in unison as they walked out the door.

The next person that came in I vaguely recognized, but couldn't out my finger on where.

"Hi, do I know you??"

"Umm yeah you do, I kind of hit you last night, and when you were here that one summer, we hung out. I am Billy's grandson, I live with him over near La Push."

I was shocked; this is the kid that hit me, in the crap mobile. He didn't even look old enough to drive.

"I guess I will go now," he said as he turned toward the door.

"Why?"

"Huh, what?" he asked as he turned back toward me.

"Why did you come here? How did you hit me?"

"I hit you while driving to get you actually, ironic no? And I came because I owed it to you and your family."

"That was my only questions, you can go now," I said a bit icily this kid thinks I will eat up his crap and believe him, no freaking way!

"Bye, Bella" I waited for the flow of people to stop, as the night progressed.

"Okay people, visiting hours are over, and I need you all to leave so we can run some tests."

"Thanks for coming, bye" I said relieved.

"You are my new best friend." I said to the girl that came in and shooed everyone away and brought food and coffee.

"Hi, my name is Alice, I am here to check on you before you get some tests done. I take you are either hungry or like coffee."

"Both really. So what kind of test are we talking about here??"

"Simple ones, don't worry about it just eat." She left right after I was done, and I assume she was coming back later, so I decided to rest my eyes for a bit.

"Bella, Bella, its time for your tests, so I need you to wake up please." I heard his voice and I thought I was dreaming, so I tried to roll over but I couldn't, because I was sore. Huh, I thought that is weird. I opened my eyes and almost screamed, but he covered my mouth just in time.

"Chill Bella, did you think this was all a dream or something?" He laughed again and I immediately relaxed back into my pillow.

"What are you doing here?" I said in a groggy voice.

"I told you I am here to do some tests, normally my father or one of the extra nurses would do it, but they are all busy at the moment, so father asked me if I minded doing yours. Obviously I said I don't mind, and here I am." He said all this while half smiling and half smirking. I was frustrated with him.

"Well, lets get these things over with, I am tired and would like to go back to sleep if you don't mind." I was being rude and sort of bitchy to a person who didn't have to be here, but oh well.

"So what kind of test are we talking about, knock on the knee, looking in the ear, or flashing the eyes with light?" I said jokingly.

"Well, actually most of them I only need your blood, so let me go get the vile."

I immediately turned a ghostly pale. I hate it when people bleed the smell is awful. Now I know you are thinking blood doesn't have a smell, oh but it does, I can smell it every time I am around someone who's bleeding. Why do you think I don't like hospitals? Blood, everywhere, all the time, I shuttered.

"Ok, I'm back lets do this. I am going to need to put this orange stuff on your arm to clean it, it is cold so please try not to jump at it or my hands, okay?" I nodded and watched as he did so, so I wouldn't jump.

"Now, some people don't like to see the needle, so if you don't like to watch this process, them I suggest you look away until I tell you the coast is clear. Alright here I go"

I turned away and plugged my nose, and shut my eyes, tight. I can almost smell it, and it's making me a bit dizzy, and I feel a little faint.

"All done, you were great. I'll be right back. Just got to give this to Alice."

I tried to get my mind off of the blood but the smell was intoxicating. I closed my eyes and I thought of school, and what I missed. In no time I forgot about the blood in the room, even though I can still smell it.

"Okay, the rest of the tests are easy. I promise." Edward said as he returned, with no blood, thank god.

'If you call drawing blood an easy test, I wouldn't promise that."

"No, actually I find that to be a very difficult test to tell you the truth." He laughed as he said that, but something changed in his face when he said that, but I ignored it.

"So I assume you don't like the test either, why?" He said while he tapped my knees.

"This is going to sound strange, but I hate it because blood smells so… I just hate the smell of it."

"Humans can't smell blood you know that right?" He sounded intrigued at my craziness.

"I know, but that doesn't stop the fact that I can. So which test next doc jr.?" I said playfully.

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny. Next I am going to flash a light across your eyes to make sure you are responding correctly."

We did test after test, finally we were done and it was about an hour later. Also, I was sad to see him go.

"Well that about raps it up, this was the most fun I've had all day. Goodnight Bella, sweet dreams." After he said this he came over to me and gave me a kiss on the head, and then left the room. I was floored, I didn't even know how old he is and I already feel as if we have a connection. Finally, I let the smile through and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

Okay, well that's the first chapter. As I said at the top, PLEASE REVIEW!! Positive and negative helpful feedback please, if you really just hated it there is no need to review unless you have something constructive to say. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed typing it.  Check out my page for pics.

**P.S. If you like HP stories please check out my other story. **


	2. New Teacher, New Conflict

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or underworld, if I did, I wouldn't be writing this and I would be rich…so on with the story

Chapter 2: New Teacher, New Conflict

A/n: I am sorry for not updating sooner, I have exams this and part of next week. I will try to update as often as I can, but I also have stories I have to read, edit, and review to. ;) Hope you like this chapter, after all it is only my second story, and that you review.

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or underworld, if I did, I wouldn't be writing this and I would be filthy stinking rich…so on with the story!!

**(Bella's POV)**

_I was running, I didn't know what from, and suddenly I see lights. I hear a screeching sound coming towards me, I try to run, but my feet won't move. I tried to scream but I couldn't breathe. Then everything went black…_

I woke gasping for air. That was the second time I had that dream, but the first time I was just running. I got out of bed and walked down the hall towards the bathroom to get some water. After taking plentiful gulps of water I smiled to myself thinking about what Edward had told Charlie about my drinking water. I shivered after I thought about Edward, there was just something about him… oh well, unless I go back to the hospital, I don't think I will ever see him again.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror, god I looked like hell! My face was deathly white, and was shimmering with a thin layer of sweat. Also, my hands had a slight shake to them, and my eyes had bags under them. I splashed my face with water before I went back into my room. I tried so hard to go to sleep, as I had school tomorrow, but I couldn't. I chuckled to myself at how I convinced Charlie to let me go…

"_**Bella you sure you are going to be okay while I am away at work?" I was already so tired of people bugging me that I about tore his head off. **_

"_**Yes I will be fine, I am going to sleep and watch TV all day, just relax." I bit out slowly; he was getting on my last nerve. The whole parental thing was getting real old, real fast. Finally he left, and I decided to go sleep for a while. **_

_**I realized very quickly that my body would only allow me so many hours of sleep on a school day. So next I watched TV, and boy was that frustrating. All the show that were on during the day were CRAP! I mean soap operas are okay every once in a while but come on, for 5 hours straight! And in Spanish, not my idea of fun. I wondered around the house for a while, and as fun as that was I had to stop because my side was killing me. I sat down and saw a fishing magazine and it hit me, I can read. I practically ran up the stairs to my room and over to my desk. Ah, this is more like it; I sat in the bed and started to read a classic, a Walk to Remember.**_

_**Okay, I know some people can read for days on end, and so can I when I am in the mood, but I wasn't so after I cried over the book, and read another, I was tried of reading. **_

_**(7 hours later)**_

_**I had done everything that popped into my head that day. E-mailed mom, did my homework for the next month in math and history, I even organized the house including some of Charlie's crap. I heard the door click…**_

"_**Hey kiddo how was your day, did you find anything to watch on TV or did you just sleep?"**_

"_**Lets see, I slept, watched TV, did my homework, and anything else I could, so to tell you the truth my day sucked. So how was yours?" I said all this in a very nonchalant manner while eating an apple. **_

"_**It couldn't have been that bad," he said while sitting down in his armchair. **_

"_**Well, if I don't go to school tomorrow, I will be bored out of my mind, and have to do this whole process over again, and instead of cleaning in here, I will clean your room." I said with an evil smirk that could rival any villain's. I watched as Charlie paled slightly.**_

"_**Are you sure you are up for school tomorrow? I mean if you are I guess you can but under one condition…" I interrupted him.**_

"_**I will do anything to get out of this house." I said eagerly. **_

"_**You must have someone carry all your books, and use at least one of those crutches Dr. Cullen gave you."**_

"_**Fine. So can I go?"**_

"_**I guess. So what do you want for dinner?" **_

That was the last thing I thought if as I drifted into another restless sleep.

I got dressed in record timing that morning. I drank my coffee and actually ate a good breakfast that morning and by the time I got in my car, I was so anxious. I met Steph and Angela at the door, and followed them in. They were my designated "book holders" for the week, just like Charlie wanted.

I had done well in my first three classes of the day, and was looking forward to the next, biology. We are getting a new teacher today, I wasn't supposed to be back until Thursday, but the new teacher came today, and I wanted to be here.

We all took our seats, and I noticed that everyone, not just me was excited to see the new teacher. Then, we all heard some one coming down the hall, and a door open and close. The teacher's back was to us, and he/she was taking a breath, and turned around. It was a woman and she was beautiful. She had mid-length black hair, and crystal blue eyes that were taking in everyone with a slight look of astonishment. She looked as if she was trying to hid something…I wonder what. And then she spoke.

"Good morning class. My name is Mrs. Celene Corvin. You may call me Celene or Mrs. Corvin. I am from England, and I moved over to Washington temporarily. Do you have any question before I give you new seats?"

Every one was dead still, and shocked that she was so abrupt and open.

"Okay then, I would like everyone to stand in the back of the class while I call role and tell you where to sit." Every one did as they were told and she smirked as she looked over the role. One by one, she called our names and told us where to sit, and I was next. Isabella Swan.

"Yes that's me Mrs. Corvin." She smiled at me and pointed out a seat in the back, to the right. Then, someone who I never thought I would see again walked in. He looked very calm and collected, until he saw the teacher. His face quickly changed to one of surprise and then slipped back into the calm façade.

"Hello Edward, glad your could join us."

"Its my pleasure Celene, where do you want me to sit?" He asked nicely and as if he were an angel.

"In the back, to the right next to Ms. Swan." She smirked as if to say how do you like that!

His head immediately snapped towards the back and looked me straight in the eyes, slowly a smile spread across his face and he headed towards me.

I thought my heart was going to jump out of my chest when he looked at me. At least now I can relate when the girls in the bathroom are talking about it instead of scoffing. He sat down beside of me, and kind of moved the stool under the table to the edge.

"Hey" he said, I thought I was going to die, he sounded just as sexy as I remember.

"Hi" I said while trying not to think incredible naughty things.

"How are you doing, with the stitches and all?" He looked so concerned all the sudden, and if he wanted to baby me, he had another thing coming.

"I am quite capable of handling myself just fine thank you" I said this kind of cold like, and I winced when he pulled back a little.

"Sorry, it's just everyone is so worried, and I am sick of it." I said trying to explain my actions.

"I get it, there was a time when my family was like that to." He sounded sincere so I left it and tuned back into what the teacher was saying.

"Now, I know I am a new teacher, and I don't know how long I am going to be here, but while I am, I would like to be respected. Just because I am new doesn't mean I don't know what I am doing. If you treat me with respect, I will do the same. Now as I said before you may call me Celene or Mrs. Corvin. Any questions?"

I think the only time she smiled through that is when she said that she was Mrs. Corvin. Many people asked silly question that she had already asked I had one to, so I decided what the hell to go for it.

"Yes, Ms…. Swan is that it?" She said as she called on me.

"Yes it is, but you can call me Isabella or Bella. Did you recently get married?" She looked shocked at the question and then smiled.

"What makes you believe that?" She was smiling the whole time she said it.

"I noticed when you mentioned that we could call you Celene or Mrs. Corvin, you smiled, so I assumed you were excited about having your husbands name." I smiled at her, as she stood there in shock at the fact that from one sentence I got that much.

"Yes, you are right Bella, I did get married recently to a man named Michael. That was some very good deducting there Bella, I cannot say that I wasn't shocked when you figured it out." She smiled yet again. I am going to like her.

She went on about the class, and what we were doing and I was taking notes. But I wasn't really listening I was watching Edward out of the corner of my eyes. God, why did he have to go here? By the time I was pondering that, the class was over and I was packing up.

"You coming Edward?" I said as I reached the door. He just said I need to speak with the teacher and that he would see me later, I wonder what that is about?

(Edward's POV)

I was walking down the empty halls, thinking about Bella. I know I shouldn't, because I could end up killing her, but I feel a pull towards her like nothing I have felt before. Emmett said he had this pull before when I described it to him, but he said that he killed the two he was attracted to. I was cared to be around her honestly, I could harm her and I don't know if I could live with myself if I did. When Carlisle told me that she was Charlie's daughter and she was 15 years old and went to Forks High I was floored! I would be in immediate proximity to her while we were at school, and the frankly scared me a little.

Here it is the room where our new biology teacher is, I wonder if it is another crackpot who thinks all kids are stupid imbeciles who only know what teachers tell them. I opened the door slowly and walked in with a look of nonchalant as I looked at the teacher. Celene, no it can't be, I quickly hid my look of shock. The last time I had saw her was when we visited the England tribe of vampires.

"Hello Edward glad you could join us" I think Celene was surprised that I would come into class late on the day there was a new teacher.

"Its my pleasure Celene, where do you want me to sit?" I asked as nicely as I could. I was suspicious of what she was doing here; after all she was a vampire. Also she was the kind of vampires that eat people's blood, but it is stored from people who had died. Celene however is unlike the Volturi clan who just mercilessly kill innocent people.

"In the back, to the right next to Ms. Swan." As I walked toward her I realized that I shouldn't be happy about this, I was supposed to stay far away from her. I grinned Bella was in this class.

By the end of the class my sides hurt from laughing, and my face will be sore in the morning form smiling. Whenever I am with Bella it seems that I can't stop smiling. Then I heard Bella calling for me and I said I needed to speak with the teacher, which I did, just not about school.

"Yes Edward?" she said as I approached her.

"Meet me at the house at 7:00 P.M. we need to talk." I said in a dark and cold voice.

"Fine, but it will do you no good." She seemed frustrated at this request, but agreed none-the-less.

"Thank you" I said I was relived, one thing down a billion to go.

(Later that same evening)

I had told Carlisle about our situation after school. Ah, school I discovered that Bella has 4 classes out of 6 together a day including Homeroom. But back to the problem at hand, I was still suspicious of Celene. After I talked to Carlisle, I was a little assured, because he thought she came to amend things with us after all that happened in London. London… If I slept I would have nightmares about it.

_**(Flashback)**_

_It was dark and quiet outside…almost too quiet. Then we all heard howling and shot into the forests that surround the outer city of England. The howls were getting louder, as if we were getting closer not farther away, and that was strange even for us. My senses were going haywire; it was starting to make me a little apprehensive. I could here Alice and Carlisle trying to figure out what was going on. Alice couldn't get a reading and then I heard her say something about a clan. Suddenly she screamed, and we all were worried even Carlisle, which was not a good sign. All I could think of was running; just keep running. We all stopped to listen, and heard feet approaching. I was thinking another clan of vampires, like Alice said. But it turns out it was a pack of werewolves, not the normal kind either. They sounded bigger than ones I had ever heard. The smell of them was awful, and since Rosalie and Jasper had never encountered them before I could tell they were scared. Suddenly we all felt calm, I looked at Jasper._

"_We all need our wits about us if we are going to fight them, or talk to them." We all agreed and were left to our thoughts._

"_If we fight them, you all need to use your intellect not speed, because they can match that, as well as strength sometimes." Carlisle said. _

_After that they arrived, and the fighting had began. I was right they were much bigger than usual, later I learned that was because they were a mix between werewolves and lichen. There were no known lichen left I thought, but as it turn out all the werewolves now a days were not really werewolves at all but lichen. The ancient species is the werewolves, which they have now used left over blood to make a hybrid between lichen and werewolf. I found this very interesting, but at the same time I was to busy fighting to analyze any of them. _

_A while later we were still fighting, and we had killed off about half, and we were pretty hurt ourselves when another group showed up. This was the clan Alice had spoke of. They helped us to defeat the rest of the hybrids. Then I noticed that one of the women, bit a pouch and blood came pouring out and she drank up every last drop. I knew it was human blood because after that she was much stronger and only human blood can do that to vampires. _

_After the battle was over we were taken to a house and I noticed as I approached that it reeked of werewolves… I mean lichen I suppose. We later learned that this clan had joined forces with a group of lichen to fight the bad vampires and werewolf lichen hybrids. The girl I mentioned earlier was Celene and she was the one who started it along with her fiancé Michael. He was a hybrid as well but not a hybrid of lichen and werewolf, but a hybrid of werewolf, lichen, and vampire. He was a lichen first, and then they made him a hybrid werewolf lichen. Shortly after that they found out that he was a ancestor to a powerful vampire line, so Celene took a chance and hoped he wouldn't doe and bit him. Because of his lineage he survived and is now one of the most powerful beings on the planet. Although he is a vampire he is still sort of human, because he is not a part of the living dead, like other vampires. Then when it came time to eat, they all drank blood from what I guess is a blood bank, maybe. We old them we didn't drink human blood and we tried not to kill them either if we could help it. So we left on okay terms and we told them that if they ever need help when the war gets out of hand to contact us and we would help the best we could._

_**(Flashback)**_

So whatever Celene was here about I could almost guaranty that it would be an informative and bad meeting all in one no matter what Carlisle says.

**A/N: ******** REVIEW!! It's a piece of cake… No really I will give you a piece of cake if you review! I hope you liked this chapter; this is the one where you get into the main plot and some side plots and complications. My next chapter should be up soon, darn teachers for giving so many exams and homework! :) **

P.S. If you like Harry Potter check out my other story.

P.S.S. I have new and fixed pictures on my site of everyone! They rock!! ;)


	3. Arrivals

A/n: I just thought I would clarify some things that were wrong in the last chapter. I do believe I said that Bella is either 15 or 16… I meant to put that she is 17 and am 2 lazy to go back and fix it! Also, I know that some of that information is wrong… and I will fix that in due time, just be patient! I hear it is a virtue.

Disclaimer: YES, victory!! I have now successfully captured the Cullens, and put them in my basement, finally they are mine!! Wait… DAMN! I don't have a basement… Curse you Stephanie Myers for owning Twilight. Same thing goes for Underworld :( Well except Myers owning it…

_**Previously in Now and Forever:**_

_So whatever Celene was here about I could almost guaranty that it would be an informative and bad meeting all in one no matter what Carlisle says._

**(Bella's POV) **

Charlie was working late again and the food was getting cold…yet again! I was bored out of my mind everybody was busy tonight. URG! I thought as I jumped on my bed, and then winced because of the stitches. Jessica and Mike were at the movies and wanted me to come but I couldn't because of my "injury." Angela and Ben, her boyfriend who is incredibly funny, were on a date somewhere, so that leaves me here with nothing to do. Suddenly the phone rang and I almost killed myself trying to get down the stairs to the phone, although when you think about it if I killed myself I wouldn't be bored. I had to chuckle at that.

"Hey what is so funny?" I swear I almost fainted at the sound of his voice. _**(Who is it??)**_

"Michael! It is so good to hear from you, I missed you!" I sounded so excited, but I couldn't help it.

"Well squirt I missed you too and I promise that you will see me soon as I am coming out to see u and the old man." His deep voice came through the phone with those words and I wanted to scream with joy… so I did. I swear it was so high pitched that only dogs could hear it!

"Wow, I knew you missed me but now it is official I feel very loved… So how is life in Forks?" I knew he was going to ask this eventually so I started to tell him all about my experience in Forks, until the hospital where I made a pause a little 2 long after I said Edward.

"So, do you fancy this guy or something? Was he nice or a wanker? Is he your age or older? Ugly or good looking?" He started firing all these questions at me and I thought I would over load.

"MICHAEL," I yelled to get his attention as he was now rambling, "I will tell you all about Edward at the end of my story about Forks."

"Fine," He said but I knew he was pouting but I didn't care and I continued with my story.

"And Charlie isn't home yet, and the foods getting cold and that is when you called…" I took hours to tell him about everything, because he was one of my best friends so he wanted all the gory, emotional, and detailed crap!

"That was a lot so before we go to this _Edward_ person… Are you ok?" He sounded so sincere that I just wanted to jump through the phone and hug him until he couldn't breathe.

"Yeah, every things good, and my stitches are healing nicely so…" I made it seem like all I was talking about was the stitches but to him, he got exactly what he wanted.

"So… About this Edward fellow…" but before he got to finish that statement Charlie arrived home and wanted to know who I was talking with and once I said Michael he took the phone and I was stuck with all these emotions that needed to come out but I couldn't expel because SOMEONE TOOK THE PHONE! I shook my head and decided that I needed to clear it out so I told Charlie that I was going for a walk and that I would be back soon.

The sun was setting as I left the house, and it was breathe-taking. The sun was a bright fiery orange, and the sky behind almost looked like a child tried to paint the colors of the rainbow on a canvas with water colors, because it was strips of color, but between the strips and blotches of color there was a mix. Two colors mostly come together, three if you were lucky. That is my favorite part of the sunset; all the simplest colors become so beautiful, because the children of the earth painted them on the sky a long time ago. At least that is what I was told.

I came out of stupor as I noticed that the sunset was over and that the night had snuck up on me. I noticed some movement as a continued on my walk. Just because it wasn't bright outside didn't mean I couldn't walk; I actually preferred it that way. The sounds of night were comforting in a way to me, I could never figure out why though.

The bushes and trees started to sway in the night wind as I decided to turn around and head back towards the house, and I just kept walking along like it was a bright and sun shiny day. Then I heard what I thought was wolves howling and picked up my pace a little, I was near La Push were there were a lot of wolf sighting so I just kept moving along at a slightly faster pace, but kept tripping on things as I was now on edge. A good friend of mine always said constant vigilance, and I was taking the advice.

I was almost back to where I was sure I was not near La Push anymore when I saw a deer eating grass like it had no care in the world. Then out of nowhere there was a big blur and all I remember thinking not to scream it might come back. I was rooted to the ground by some invisible force for the longest time, but finally I could turn around and start back on my way, but when I turned around there is was staring at me. I swear I could recognize those eyes, like I knew this creature from somewhere, but as soon as it had been in front of my it was gone back into the night from whist it came.

When I arrived home I heard Charlie briefly ask if I was okay and that Michael was coming at the end of the week. Today was Wednesday. I got ready for bed in a zombie like state of shock and disbelief. I swear I saw what I saw but the more I thought about it the more it seemed crazy, because I thought I had seen… a Werewolf.

**(Edward's POV)**

**(In Italics is Celene talking)**

I was in the dining room, and I was pacing. As I was pondering things about our house, like why we have so many things we don't need. For example, the dining room… we eat outside, mostly, so why do we need another table? Another example is the coffee table; I mean Carlisle is the only one who drinks coffee so why does he need his own table for that one-cup?

"She is approaching, in what seems to be a sports car." Carlisle said this and just as everyone started to get anxious a calm fell over us. As soon as it happened though no one freaked out as "normal" people would, we just all looked at Jasper as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Just as before we need out wits about us for this." He said this in a very serious tone that was not soothing at all.

"Your right bro, right now we need all we got," I think Emmett's answer shocked us most because he was so serious and he never is unless he thinks whatever we are doing is going to be bad news.

"She is going to enter through the front door, by breaking it down. No wait she changed it to the back door, no now she just decided to knock." Alice was a psychic and sometimes we were so grateful. The only bad thing about her "visions" as we call them is she can only see to how far a person has made a choice. For example, if you decided to go camping that is what she would see when you decided that, but if when you decided to go you saw some awesome concert tickets, and decided to go on the way she would still see you at the camp, but she might see something like a clip of the concert. Another thing I can compare it to is a movie that was made a couple of year ago called the Matrix. The oracle in that movies power is much like Alice's, in the way that you can only see as far as the choices we make and understand.

I saw Alice go to the door and open it before Celene even got a chance to knock, and that didn't make her happy. Jasper I think though made her a little more comfortable in the house through his control over emotions. Carlisle took her into the sitting room, or living room whatever you want to call it, and offered her a drink. She ended up having a hot herbal tea, and drank two whole cups before she even said a word to us about why she was here or why she said the meeting wasn't worth it.

She looked as if she was having an internal conflict about how much to tell us, and that made the wait even longer. Finally she opened her mouth and took a big breathe as if to start her story and we were all the edge of our seats by the time she spoke and all she said was Michael, and that's were it started the story of a life time most would say but I say the story of centuries.

"_Our people have existed many thousands of years, because we are ruled by the immortal Marcus and Victor who is a vampire. Marcus is the strongest Vampire because he was the first of our kind. His father was Alexander Corvinus who is also an immortal, which if you don't already no means you have eternal life. The dissection of the word is mortal, meaning you can die, and adding the prefix im to the front, which means no or not, means you cannot die of natural causes like old age or sickness. Alexander had many children, but only two became more than the average human, Marcus and William. Marcus was born an immortal, but was also the first Vampire, no one is sure how he became a vampire, but he did so… anyways back to Corvinus's odd children. William was also an immortal, but instead of him being a vampire he was a werewolf. He also was the first of his kind. Right now in this time, the Lychans, which are descendants of werewolves, are after a descendant of Corvinus, and my… wait I'll tell you about that later you all look a bit confused at the moment."_

Heck yes I was. I was told wrong information over the years about all this shit, but I guess all that information is irrelevant now.

"Celene before you continue could you please tell us more about the difference between werewolves and lychans, because honestly so far that is the most confusing part. And I kind of thought they were completely different creatures that were in the same family." I saw everyone nod and Celene sigh and rub her hands over her face before she continued.

"_Well the difference is complicated and simple at the same time, so I will try my best. Let me just say that all the Vampires are the same because our intellectual level didn't need to change that much over time. The werewolves and lychan are a different story however. When William started to change people they immediately would change into their wolf form because that is what they were wolves, just with more power and a little bit of human intelligence. After they were changed however, they couldn't go back to being a human; they were doomed to be in wolf form for the rest of their pathetic little lives. The lychan are an evolved form of werewolf that has the ability to change from their wolf form back into their human form. They also have the option of keeping their human senses with them when they are in wolf form, and the same when they are human. It is almost as if they are switching brains with their two different forms. But if they wish they can keep the brain that goes with the correct form, for hunting or killing if they don't really want to remember what they killed than they can just let the other form completely take over and they will only remember bit and pieces of what happened."_

Wow I thought that is pretty cool for something that is part mutt.

"Is there anything out of the ordinary that they can do, I heard they can read minds…" I felt kind of silly asking but I wanted to know. Celene chuckled before she answered.

"_No Edward they cannot read minds, but they can talk in their minds when they are in their wolf form with their human brain, some times without, it just depends on the wolf. They can also share pictures, events, emotions, and sometimes even repressed memories. They can share a scent, taste, how something or someone felt, basically all the senses. The only downside is they can't keep those hidden from your pack, they know all about you from your brain. That is Mother Nature's way of balancing out the imbalance between them and us. As you all know many vampires have special powers."_

She made a point to look at Alice, then Jasper, and then me. And then she asked us if any of us were still confused and we all said no and she continued with the original story line.

"_As I was saying… Right now in this time, the Lychans, which are descendants of werewolves, are after a descendant of Corvinus, and my Michael is a descendant of Alexander Corvinus himself, so the lychan want him BAD! Have I told you all why the war started because if not I need to otherwise you be so lost I am not sure we will ever find you again."_

We shook our heads no and Esme stopped Celene for a moment and made her a drink and told her to take her time and that we were in no rush.

"_Okay, I think I am going to start with me and work my way to what I need to tell you. Victor my "savior" turned me when I was just a child. He told me that my family all died at the hand of a pack of lychans, which made me the way I was years ago. After I was grown, I wanted revenge on all those who were in with the lychans that killed my parents. It didn't matter what age, sex, or location if they were a lychan I would kill them no questions asked. Recently I discovered though that Victor my "savior" had actually killed my family and that he told me that story to cover his scrawny little wanker of an ASS! Anyways, I also found that this wasn't the only time he had told or done something to cover his ass or someone else's. The whole war between the two of us, lychans and vampires started with him because he killed his only daughter."_

Many gasps were heard throughout the room, as Celene said this. Everyone was comfortable on the floor or in a chair somewhere. Rosalie and Emmett were in the couch and she had her head on his shoulder. Jasper and Alice were on the floor a respectable distance from each other, but when I looked closer I noticed their intertwined hands on the floor in the middle of them hidden in the shadows. Esme and Carlisle were sitting in chairs right next to each other their hands were also intertwined but Carlisle was stroking the top of her hand with his thumb. I, however, was sitting in a chair right across from Celene who was on a couch also.

"_You see Victor kept a secret from the clan, and it was a big one. It all started when his daughter started to secretly see a man that wasn't from our clan. Now I am sure you are all thinking well what is the big deal he must just be from another clan of Vampires, right? Well as much as I would love to say yes, sadly he wasn't from another clan of Vampires. He was from a clan of Lychan, and that was forbidden. Plus most Vampires and Lychan automatically hate each other, but not these two. Her name was Viviane, and his name was Lucian. They had a whole Romeo and Juliet vibe about them, sneaking out to be together and keeping it all a secret, until that faithful day. Viviane noticed she kept getting sick in the mornings and was dizzy, and tired all day. Finally she figured out that she was pregnant and that was wonderful she couldn't wait to tell Lucian so they could be wed. Unfortunately for her she was not the only one who noticed the changes and that she may be pregnant. Her mother figured it out and told Victor who was furious because she hadn't ever mentioned a man before, so he decided to follow her to their meeting place. I mean he thought how bad could this be. He saw the man from the back form his hiding spot in a tree, until she whispered something into his ear and he kissed her mouth and stomach briefly, and then twirled her around and set her down so that Victor had a clear look at the young man. He didn't believe his eyes. His daughter was carrying Lucian, soon to be leader of the lychans, son! Victor was in an outrage he would leave them alone now but soon she would pay for this mutinous act."_

"_So he kept it all a secret until she was about a month pregnant and then he decided to act. He told the guards that she had betrayed the clan, and that she was to be arrested. Then he sent a letter to Lucian that was supposedly from Viviane that said come to their meeting spot at 5:00 sharp. Of course this was a trap that Victor set up so that Lucian could be captured and the authorities thought he was crazy for even suggesting it but it worked and Lucian came to see Vivian, with a bushel roses in his arms and a blanket. Lucian noticed something was wrong when she wasn't there but before he could escape Victor and the guards took him away to prison, a special prison for Vampires and Lychans. Victor placed him in a cell as far away from Viviane as possible, and there they awaited their trail that took place the next day."_

I couldn't believe it. Why was this Victor so cruel to his daughter and her lover I just didn't get it. As I looked around the room again I saw that Esme had a stony face and so did Carlisle. I also noticed that now Emmett was holding Rosalie between his legs on the couch and they were lying down on the couch. Alice looked like she could kill someone and Jasper was holding her hand tight in his lap and now they were sitting right next to each other, and just as Carlisle did before he was holding Alice's hand and stroking the back lightly with his thumb. I looked back at Celene and waited for her to continue.

"_Where was I? Oh yes so they awaited their trail. The next day Victor held the trail against his own daughter I will spare you the details, but she was found guilty and was sentenced to die for treason. She was allowed to speak for herself and I will always remember what she said. She said, looking right at her father, that if all she was guilty of is loving someone, then she would gladly die for that love. Then she looked straight at Lucian and talked to him for a bit telling him that she would watch over him, and that she loves him and that she thought that he would have made a great father. By then she was crying and Victor and the clan viewed her as guilty and she was burned to death. Lucian was restrained and was forced to watch her burn as his punishment. Now I know that Vampires don't burn but before they set her alight they had a volunteer shove a knife through her heart so she would burn because she was weakened. Her mother also tried to save her, but she was restrained, and Victor got what he wanted to kill the possible child that could beat him, a mix of the races. With that one person the war started. Lucian wanted revenge on Victor for burning his love and child. Victor wanted to keep the races separate and the races still hated each other but the war is still going on today. Lucian and Victor are in a battle to the death, neither can live whilst the other walks this earth."_

HOLY SHIT! That is a lot to take in! I mean I have never loved someone like that before and it is a little out of my emotional understanding. As I looked around the room I noticed that everyone in this room has or will have that understanding. Carlisle had Esme, Jasper has Alice, Emmett has Rose, and who do I have… nobody. For some reason I though to Bella for a moment but then I shot that thought in the butt, humans can never love Vampires and what did I care about her anyway we were just friends… sort of. I decided to tune back into what ever Celene was saying that I should have been paying attention to in the first place.

" Now on to my Michael…"

_A/n: Ok folks that is it for this chapter. Click the abnormal colored button and REVIEW! I have half of the next one is information and then some ExB action. MUAHAHA! Sorry about taking so long but I just got back from vacation where there was no Internet! On the upside there were my friends who I don't see often and a couple of HOTT guys! ;) Anyway hope you liked this chapter I know it is a little boring but you guys need this info. I am going to do one of those preview thingys now b/c I can :)_

Next time on Now and Forever

"Michael what do you mean what I saw is real! It can't be but… you can't be!"

_Oh, I almost forgot about the s the first one is a quote from Harry Potter, and Alistor (sp) Moody and this line is dedicated to him!! B/c sadly he is gone :( and the second is a spin off from the prophecy from HP also, and if you like Harry Potter stories check out my profile!! _

_**Here are some good friends of mine stories 2 if u want 2 check them out:**_

_**Life in the Fast Lane-TruexLovexAlways (twilight)**_

_**My best Friend My Lover-RoyalLovers1418 (Sailor Moon) She has a crap load more but I am 2 lazy 2 put them on here! :)**_


	4. The Truth

Chapter 4: The Truth

Chapter 4: The Truth

Disclaimer: God I love writing these they are so fun… Anyways on to the actual disclaimer chuckle I used the word disclaimer in my disclaimer lol. As I was saying Twilight and Underworld do not belong to me… unless someone has a FANTABULOUS gift to give me on… um… What is the next holiday again? scratches head Ah ha! I have a plan you see the next holiday is Twilight Underworld Day where everyone presents me with the rights to all Twilight and Underworld related things. See now every one is happy doges rotten vegetables that people are throwing Hey stop that… and did you ever wonder where the rotten vegetables that appear in movies and stuff come from… Anyway on to the story!!

_Previously on Now and Forever_

_I decided to tune back into what ever Celene was saying that I should have been paying attention to in the first place._

" _Now on to my Michael…"_

(Edward's POV)

(Celene still in italics)

"_Now on to my Michael, he is wanted by the Lychans. Michael was a human that was hunted by both species, when they discovered his lineage. You see the Lychans have been looking for a descendant of Alexander Corvinus, because his sons and daughters other than Marcus and William of course, may be able to become a combination of the species. The lychans have successfully captured every descendant of Corvinus and injected them with Vampire blood after they made them into a Lychan. All of the descendants have died after the injection of vampire blood, except one, Michael. He was captured and turned into a werewolf, and was going to be turned, but I saved him. I had run into him earlier that week and back at the mansion while looking at photos from the train station I noticed that the Lychans were following him from some unknown reason. So I set out to save him from the Lychans at all cost. Later on I discovered that they wanted to dispose of him because he was the last Corvinus heir. Unfortunately, while I was out after I 'kidnapped' him the Lychans came and kidnapped him. I was able to reach him but it was too late, he had already been turned into a Lychan. Victor, the leader of our clan, had followed me and had gotten into a battle with him. When I reached him I knew the only thing that I could do to save him was to bite him. It was a choice I had to make, let Michael die slowly in my arms, or take a chance of him dying from my bite. So I bit him. So as it turns out HE was the Corvinus heir everyone was looking for because he survived and is now and vampire and a werewolf, a mix of the races, Victor's worse fear."_

I looked at her shell-shocked. The only places I had heard about a mix of the races was in rumors and legends.

"_I have been searching for him for a while as we spilt up to find more people to help our fight against the evil werewolves and vampires alike. Also I fear Victor has assembled an army and will be attacking soon. So you see why I need to find him as quickly as possible." She said as she stood up and shook hands with Carlisle and Esme gave her a quick hug and then she departed. _

"We are going to help her as much as we can. Edward if you would please help her at school that would be most appreciated." Carlisle said with no room to argue.

"Of course," And that was all I said as I ascended the stairs to my safe haven, where my music, to drown out all my thoughts, was located.

_Friday Night _

(Bella's POV)

School felt like days, weeks, and even months today, and all because Michael was coming tonight. Steph and Angela said I was on edge all day and I probably was, because I hadn't seen Michael in about a year and I missed one of my best friends. Michael has been pulling away from our family lately and I can't help but think he is keeping something from us. He also last I heard had a girlfriend who he said was the potential one. I haven't met her but she sounds nice and if she makes him happy who am I to not like her because she is taking up most of his time. Now if you didn't know me you would think I was jealous but that isn't the case, I just really miss the one person I could tell anything and the person who would do anything for me, well besides my parents. Anyways back to school today I couldn't pay attention, I kept thinking about him arriving and what he looks like now, would he bring the girl, or would things just go back to normal. I couldn't even imagine how different things would turn out.

(Michael's POV)

It is raining this is just perfect. I am a nervous wreck, and if I don't pay more attention to the road I was going to wreck my brand new car, a Marcos Mantis GT Spyder, in blue. I was driving to fast, but I couldn't help it I was nervous and anxious as I said earlier. I was seeing Bella and she and I are like best friends I have known her all my life, and I was keeping something big from her. I didn't like that, I might slip up and say something I shouldn't, and then I am toast. Which reminds me I am hungry; because I couldn't feed before I left I have been looking for new recruits for our clan, but I have to resist the urge. I will go out one night and kill a deer or something, because we drink human blood, but it is from blood banks that we have created for thousands of years from dead humans. Yes if you are wondering I am a Vampire, but I am also a Lychan, I was a Lychan first but I was beat up pretty badly and my wife, Celene who is a Vampire, bit me to keep me alive, and I am apparently a descendant of Alexander Corvinus, and can be a mix of the races. I am on the run from the Lychans who want me right now, and some Vampires like Victor. Victor is the one who almost killed me. I can't keep thinking about these things, because I will get angry and then…. Well let's just say you don't want to see me angry. All I need to focus on is the road, so I don't wreck, just think of the road Michael, one hour of driving left.

(Celene's POV)

I just got home and I was soaking wet. I saw my picture of Michael and I at our wedding, sitting on the mantel, we looked so happy in that picture, it was a day just about us. Thinking about Michael made me think of the conversation I had with Bella today.

_(Flashback)_

"_Bella can I speak with you for a minute?" Celene said after class was over. Bella told her friends she would catch up with them in the next class._

"_What do you need Mrs. Corvin? Have I done something wrong?" Bella said worried._

"_No dear, I just noticed that you weren't really paying attention in class today you looked like you had something on your mind. Do you want to talk about it?" Celene said in a caring voice, that she doesn't use often._

"_Well you see one of my best friends is coming to visit today, he is a old family friend as well. I am just excited is all, I can't wait for it to be 5 o'clock." Bella said in a rush and started to slightly blush._

"_Oh is that all, well I'd be excited to, especially because Monday is a teacher work day and you guys get off. What is your friend's name, you never know if I might know him." Celene said._

"_Well see the funny thing is his name is Michael, and your husband's name is Michael too right? But I don't know my Michael's last name because his parents are dead and we always just called him Michael… so, yeah…" Bella said awkwardly._

"_That is strange…"Celene said as she cleared her throat and looked down the hall._

"_Um… well you better get to class. If you are late tell the teacher you were with me talking about extra credit." They both walked away in opposite directions looking a bit dazed at the coincidence. _

(Edward's POV)

I sense a familiar presence in the area. Some one is coming and I want to know who it is, I thought as I grabbed my jacket and headed out of the house. Whoever it was they were approaching rather fast and what had me confused is that I couldn't distinguish whether or not it was a lychan or vampire, and that in itself scared me.

(Victor's POV)

He is leading me right to her, the fool. With my new alliance with a tracing clan no one will be able to stop us. Ditching his old car was the worst mistake he could have made, it had his and Celene's scent all over it. Mark my words Celene I will get you for betraying me!

"We leave out in a month. We must be ready before then, all the young ones need to be trained and all the old need to create new alliances and young. This is the year we will take back what is ours and but things back to the way they were!" I said with confidence looking over my crowd of Vampire, I had them all. Old, young, new, smart, dumb, a specialist, you name it and I had at least one or two. Time to start planning the attack.

(Bella's POV)

I was pacing and looking at the clock for the bazillionth time in the past hour. Michael was late and it was worrying me, I mean I know it was raining but… I just don't know anymore. I know he is okay, I don't know how but I do. I wonder what is keeping him…

(Edward's POV)

I am sitting in the rain and cold whipping wind but I feel nothing. I haven't felt anything other than cold for years. Now my focus was on the person that was approaching in a blue sports car. His mind was telling me nothing other than the regular stuff like I am driving to fast, and I am late. But as soon as I turned to leave I noticed that the car was slowing and eventually stopped, and he got out. He was tall, muscular, had shorter brown hair that fell just inches below his chin. I watched as he locked the car and than looked around and ran into the forest. I stayed where I was thinking he had to come back eventually for the car… didn't he? I waited for about ten minutes and then he came bad with a little bit of blood on his face, but he looked satisfied and got into the car and drove off. I wondered what just happened after he left but I didn't have time to think about it because in his thoughts I heard one thing that stuck out in my mind. Calm down Michael, you get to see Bella in less than ten more minutes.

(Michael's POV)

That's it I can't take this anymore I had to hunt I am starving! I slowed down my car at the edge of forks, and hopped out. I was so hungry I didn't even thoroughly check to see if the coast was clear I just locked the car, looked around once and took off. Celene would be ashamed, but after I changed I didn't care all I wanted was some food. I wondered around for a while with no luck but then when I was about to head back I noticed deer running towards a field away from something. It was a lychan but I didn't care I ran where some of the other deer split off from the main group, and caught a nice big buck. I ate my fill and then got up again and ran back to the car, changed back wiped off my mouth and was off. All I thought about was that Bella was ten minutes away and that I had decided to tell her everything.

(Bella's POV)

I heard a car pull into the drive way and I swear I jumped three feet into the air. I looked out the window and there was Michael getting out of the car, looking well like he always did, tall, muscular, and his brown hair was a little longer but he looked basically the same. I ran outside as Charlie came downstairs.

"Michael!" I screamed I didn't care who heard me I was just glad he was finally here.

"Bells!" He screamed back at me as I ran to hug him. He picked me up and swung me around in a couple of circles, as I laughed. Then he put me down and Charlie came out.

"Michael it is good to see you!" Charlie said as they did the whole man hug thing.

"It is good to see you too! So this is Forks huh," he said.

"Yep this is it. Do you want something to eat? We have leftovers and-," Charlie said but Michael cut him off.

"No thank you I eat on the way here." I swear I saw something flicker in his eyes as he said this, but maybe I was just overanalyzing everything.

"Well come on in you don't need to stand out here in this cold and dreary weather. You will catch a cold, that goes for both of you." Charlie said in his fatherly tone.

"Here I will help you with your bags, you're in the room next to mine," I said.

"No thanks I got it he said," I noticed he only had like three bags and that was strange I thought he was staying for a while… I pondered this as I headed upstairs to my room. I stopped on the steps as I heard Charlie talking to Michael.

"I am going to be gone on a trip for a couple of days. So do you mind taking care of Bella? I didn't want to leave her alone so I am glad you could come." I heard Charlie say in what I though was a relieved voice.

"No not at all I don't see her that often so I was happy to come." Michael said I could tell he was smiling when he said this.

"Good well your room is next to Bella's. Head up the stairs and you can't miss it. I am going to bed, good night." That was the last thing I heard Charlie say for a couple of days. I had to hurry up the stair because I could hear Michael climbing the stairs to get to his room. I ran as quickly and quietly as I could up the stairs and into my room and I grabbed my clothes and went to into the bathroom to change.

When I came back Michael was laying on my bed, fast asleep. He looked so adorable and innocent when he sleeps. I decided what the heck and grabbed a blanket from the closet and through it over the bed and I climbed in next to him and snuggled up to his side like I used to do when I was little. And like always he pulled me to him, just like he did when I was little.

_(Flashback)_

_Thunder and lightning were all around the house that night. Bella was in her room hiding under the covers like most 4 year olds would. After the next flash of lightning however she was out the door and ran down the hall to where Michael was staying. She opened the door, closed it and then ran up to the bed._

"_Michael," She said as she shook him awake._

"_What?" He said in a groggy voice, as he wiped his eyes._

"_I'm scared can I sleep in here with you?" Just as she said this, another bout of thunder and lightning came around and she hopped into the bed. Michael just laughed and let her snuggle up to him as he moved over just a bit so that she wouldn't fall off and so he could hold her comfortably. _

"_Thanks Michael you are the best! I love you," Bella said as she was drifting of into dreamland._

"_I love you too Bells. Sleep well," He said as he too was drifting off._

_(End of Flashback)_

(Michael's POV)

I awoke with a start as I heard thunder and saw a flash of lightning. I looked down and saw Bella sleeping peacefully and smiled as I remembered the storms when she was little. I laid awake for a while that night thinking about how to tell her what I was. I unconsciously was running my hands over her hair, just like I did to calm her down or put her to sleep when she was little. I wondered what she would think when she found out… I wondered how she would feel… I wondered about everything, as I lay awake. I had a plan and thankfully Charlie wasn't going to be here for it. Charlie was going to be gone for a week and that is when I was going to strike! Tomorrow was Saturday I was thinking we could spend the day together, and just hang out and talk, she might show me around town, but after she feels comfortable I will tell her some legends and then tell her all about what I know and eventually what I am. Being Bella however she won't believe it so I will have to show her. If she takes it well then all is good and I plan to take her clubbing. If all goes bad well she will be 'sick' from school until we sort it all out. Now that I had a plan I could sleep peacefully, and that doesn't happen very often. As I drifted off I thought about what Celene may be doing…

A/N: Sorry for the long wait I was having some minor writer's block. Also I was at the beach and had no Internet so that really helped seeing as I finished the day I got there, which was a week ago. Hopefully you liked this chapter I know it is a little jumpy but oh well I liked it ;) REVIEW if u did 2… that is my new slogan… Not really :)

P.S. Check out my page I should have Celene and Michael's cars on there by the time I get this posted. THEY ARE WICKED AWESOME!! Kudos to whoever came up with eh idea of sports cars!! Smiles


	5. AN SO SORRY!

Hey guys no time no read right!! Anyways I am here to say that this story is now officially on hiatus…. SORRY!!! My focus and life are confusing and hectic :( if you have any ideas about the story please let me know by PM or review.


End file.
